A New Life
by dino xrawrs
Summary: Set in the 18th Century. Edward Cullen is captain of the La Tua Cantante, a pirate ship. Isabella Swan is princess of England, set to marry Jacob Black, prince of France. Is Edward here to save her or kidnap her?
1. Preface

**A/N: Yay! A new story(: If you guys are new you should read my other story, ****One of a Kind****. I was inspired by **_**Vampirates**_** by Justin Somper. I was reading the book and it got me thinking. **

**Chapter One**

* * *

"ALL HANDS HOAY!" A loud voice boomed over the _La Tua Cantante_. The captain of the ship smiled and whistled along to the gentle splashes of the waves as it hit the ship. He could see the coast of England. It was getting clearer and wider. Tonight, his men and he were going to perform the most extraordinary raid ever performed in history. This is going to be one for the books. The captain left his stirring wheel and made his way down to the crew as they formed a circle, sparkling like diamonds.

"All right Mates, this is the first time we have seen land in a long time."

The crew mumbled their agreement. The captain turned to his two brothers and nodded.

"Bask yourselves in whatever you feel worthy! For tonight we attack!"

The crew cheered as they heard the captain's declaration. He nodded in sync with the crew's cheers. The announcement was over and the crew dispersed. As the captain made his way back up to the wheel, he couldn't help but smile to himself and whistle along with the tides. The sun was setting and night was moving in quick.

"This will be a night to remember."

* * *

**YAY! ITS UP! R&R33**


	2. Take Flight

**A/N: Edward Cullen makes a smexy pirate captain no? :3 **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Isabella Marie Swan, where are you?!"

My mother stormed passes the fake, hollow armor suited men. I poked my head out from behind my secret hiding place. I let out a breathe. If I knew my mother, which I did, she would be back around these corridors in less then five minutes. Renee Swan is my free-spirited, loud mouth, loving, immature mother. Charlie Swan is my keep to himself, calm, yet hot tempered father. In a way they balance each other out. I call them mom and dad, all of England calls them King Charlie and Queen Renee. Fabulous. I am their only daughter, Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. Isabella is to formal, Bella rolls of the tongue. I'm turning eighteen in a matter of hours and my mother is trying to play dress up Barbie with me. Tonight my parents are hosting a grand ball for all of England, not to mention all the suitors they invited to come and sweep me off my feet, in honor of my eighteen birthday. The age where I am ready and old enough to be married. I briefly scanned the invitation list this morning at breakfast, and not to my surprise all of my royal family will be there, and half the names on the list are suitors. My dad really went all out. I guess he wants me to get married and produce a heir to take over the family throne. HA! Like I'm going to marry some two-faced, conceited, stuck up prince.

I tip-toed quietly, and slowly down the hall. If I make the smallest noise my mother would pounce on me before I even had the time to blink. I slipped into the family library and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs. I closed my eyes and hummed to myself as I relaxed in utter peace.

"Ahem"

"AHHH!" I jumped off the chair and landed on my butt with a thump. I looked up through my bangs and found Theodore, the butler, staring down at me.

"Princess, your mother is looking for you."

"Really," I played dumb, "I didn't hear her calling for me."

He nodded and stood there. After 5 minutes of staring at the floor, I gave up. Obviously, he wasn't going to budge. I made my way out of the library, down the hall, took a right, passed four doors, and swung the fifth door on the left open.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

I gulped. I curtsied.

"Hello mother"

"Don't 'Hello mother' me! I've been calling for you for the past hour."

"Sorry, I fell asleep in the rose garden again."

My mother glared angrily at me, and then she huffed.

"Amanda!"

Poor Amanda, she was my mom's personal maid. My mom makes her run errands for her all across England. I see her come back to the palace with swollen feet for the first couple of days.

"AMANDA! FOR CHRIST SAKE WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I winced. Mother was aggravated today. Well I can't blame her. Her only daughter is about to turn eighteen, and in less then a week I'm going to be shipped off to some far away land, which I can never see my parents again, and will have to bear children to some disgusting scum, and then raise them to take over the family business. Yeah, every girls dreams.

"Yes My Lady."

Amanda made her debut and curtsied.

"Get the gown out from the closet and start working on my daughter's hair. Tonight I want her to look drop dead gorgeous."

"Yes My Lady"

"Good"

"See you tonight sweetie." My mom kissed my cheek and made her dramatic exit out of the room. I turned to the ladies in front of me, hoping they would spare me the decently to let me try to fight them off as they advanced closer to me. I sighed in defeat and threw my hands up as a white flag signal. The ladies pulled me forward and propped me down on a chair in front of a enormous mirror. To my left there were 2 maids, one with a brush, and the other with some kind of curler. To my right, one maid held makeup, the other held my shoes, and the other held my accessories. I looked behind me where Amanda was holding my gown and smirking.

"Let's get to work Ladies."

_God this night couldn't get worse._

--

Approximately 3 hours and 43 minutes later, they had finished. I got up and walked over to the full length mirror by the dresser. Half of my hair was rolled up and smacked into a tight bun where they left a few hairs dangling out; the rest of my hair was curled to perfection. My face was covered in all kinds of makeup. Then they felt it was needed to put a 3 pound necklace on me and add about a 1 pound earring to both of my ears, so by the end of tonight, I was pretty sure my ears would be sore. Now to my dress, the shoulders were black that led down to my wrist where gray ruffles expanded. The corset I wore underneath pushed my breasts up so high, I swear they could have fallen out; it was a red ribbon like tie all the way down to my waist. From there down it was a gray pool of fabric. Not to mention they topped it off with a similar red choker thing. Lastly, my shoes, four inch heels, I was surely going to trip and die tonight. I can barely walk straight with flat shoes, yet everyone expects me to look elegant in 4 inch heels. I was snapped out of my delusional world from the banging on the door.

"Is she done? I want to see my daughter!"

One of the maids opened the door, and my mother barged her way in. She scanned the room for, when she saw me she looked stunned for a minute then broke out into a wide smile.

"Oh Isabella! You look absolutely wonderful!"

"Thank you."

"You were surely get the best suitor of all."

I nodded in agreement. This probably wasn't the best place or time to argue with my mother.

"Oh dear, sweetie hurry! We have to get down to the ball."

I picked up my dress and powered walked after my mother. It was quite difficult to walk in the shoes at first, but as we made the last corner, I found it easier. As we came face to face with the entrance to the ball, my mother stopped and whispered in the announcer's ear.

**BANG BANG**

I sighed. Now all attention would be on us.

"INTRODUCING HER MAGESTY, QUEEN RENEE."

I heard people clap as my mother descended down the long flight of stairs. She waved and smiled at all the people, was she cut out for fame or what.

"INTRODUCING MY LADY, PRINCESS ISABELLA."

I took my first step down the stairs and I prayed to god that I didn't have to grab onto the rail. I heard whistles come from left and right. I tried my best to ignore the wolf whistles and the ogling eyes. I marched my way towards my father and mother who were at least a good 10 feet in front of me. Finally, I made it next to my parents and they beamed at me.

"Evening Ladies and Gentlemen."

The crowd did their little head nods, and their mumbles of a reply.

"Tonight is a very special occasion. My daughter Isabella," I waved, "will be turning eighteen!"

Everyone looked at me and I blushed crimson and turned my head away.

"I have invited men from all over the country to come and take her hand in marriage."

The room was filled with booming cheers, mostly from the men. I rolled my eyes. What am I? A piece of meat.

"Tonight I will congratulate one of you lucky fellows into our family."

The whole room exploded into applause. God how stupid can these people be? Sucked into my father's persuasive words. Morons. The musicians started playing again and everyone separated into his or her own little group. Some couples danced, others mingled, while the rest just sat there and stared off into space. Honestly, why the hell did they even come?

"May I have this dance?"

I looked up from my drink and was met with a pair of jet black eyes. His hair was tied back into a knot and he wore a dashing suit of black and navy blue. He held his hand out for me to take.

"First you must tell me your name kind sir."

He laughed. "Jacob Black."

"Ah."

I do remember a black on the invitation list. I guess I should have paid more attention to the first name. I shook his hand but made no effort to agree to take him up on his offer to dance.

"Well my lady, are you going to dance with me tonight?"

I blushed.

"Err.. I'm sorry. I'm not quite good with my feet."

He laughed again, I giggled with him. His laugh was contagious.

"JACOB!"

I saw my dad prance over with a man following. He had a smug look on his face and he walked up and hugged Jacob. My eyes lingered on the man that followed, and he smiled at me. I blushed.

"King Charlie."

"Oh, no need for such formality. I've known you since you were in diapers Jacob."

It was now Jacob's turn to blush. I smiled to myself. At least there were still men out there that could feel embarrassed.

"Bells," My father was the only one who called me Bells. I guess it was always because we were so similar. Like him I was always very collected and rational when it came to things," This is Billy Black, Jacob's father."

I nodded my head in a sign of acknowledgement. "You remember the Blacks. They use to come up a lot during the summer a few years back." I thought back a few years and vaguely remembered a boy named Jacob Black. Then it hit me.

"OH! You're the boy that saved me from the wolf!"

Jacob sheepishly nodded. Charlie laughed, and Billy nodded in agreement. Suddenly Renee popped out of no where.

"What's all the commotion over here? OH! Billy, it's good to see you again."

"Hello Renee."

"I remember you now. You saved me from that wild wolf when I was 9 years old. We were wandering around after dinner in the rose garden."

"Yes."

I smiled. "Thank You"

"Anytime. Seeing as how you grown up to be quite the lady." He eyed me up and down.

"HA! If only you let the wolf take me, I wouldn't have to be put through this pain."

Jacob laughed.

"What are you doing here Jacob?"

"He's here as one of your suitors Bells."

I looked over to my dad then back at Jacob. "Is this true?"

He nodded. I was consumed with unmanageable rage. Here I was talking and having a good time with a old friend, and I just found out he's only here to have my hand in marriage. For the first time, I took a really long and good look at Jacob Black. Sure he had the physical characteristics any women would ask for. He was funny, fun to be around, enjoyable, and a gentleman. He would probably do anything for his special lady. In other words, he was the perfect man. I just didn't know if I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him. I couldn't imagine our relationship going any farther than what it already is. Friends nothing more, nothing less. I downed my drink and excused myself from the group. I made my way through the mass of people, nodding and greeting them as I go by. Finally, I made it up the stairs and out the massive gates. I grinned happily that I had pulled myself out of the chaos that my parents called a social gathering. I wandered my way through the halls as I slowly explored my own palace. The sound of the party slowly faded away as I moved farther and farther away. I ascended another flight of stairs till I was in the north wing of the palace. This is where I go to be alone. The north wing was vacant and no one liked to come up here because of the creepy aura the place gave off. Personally, I think that's a loud of shit. I've started coming up here since I could walk. Nothing has ever happened to me, expect coming back with a few bumps and bruises. I pushed open the wooden door to come face to face with the art room. The canvas and paints were all covered with white drapes. There was a balcony here so the wind would make the drapes look like floating mirages as they flowed with the gentle breeze. I saw down on the floor and inhaled. The smell of paint always calmed my nerves. I was always a fan of art.

"Mhmmm" I moaned content that I had finally found a place to relax. Not long after, I fell asleep.

--

**EPOV**

"Shit" I cursed under my breathe.

Leave it to my brother to start a riot with the local gangs. As I hauled my brother, Emmett, with my other brother, Jasper, we made our way to somewhere safe. We perched Emmett on a mailbox hidden in the shadows, and hid as well. We heard the stomps of boots as they came closer and closer. The men rounded the corner and took off. Not even looking back to see that the culprits were right under their nose.

"Damn it Emmett" Jasper yelled.

"What?" Emmett slid off the mailbox and hit the floor with a thump. He laughed at himself.

"Hoy! I can see three of you man!" He boomed.

I rolled my eyes. I heard more footsteps coming so I grabbed Emends feet, while Jasper grabbed his top and we lifted and dragged him back into the shadows. We pressed our bodies against the wall, waiting for who ever was coming. I picked up a metal rod and held it in position. I saw the hair on the persons head and swung.

"Hey Edward." Alice caught my attack effortlessly. I sighed.

"Emmett! Oh my god!"

Rosalie ran over to Emmett and cupped his face in her hands.

"Emmett baby! Look at me!"

Emmett opened one of his eyes.

"ROSALIE BABY!"

Emmett would have gotten his hug, if Rosalie didn't punch him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE KEEPING A LOW PROFILE! NOT START A RIOT!"

Emmett shrugged. "Couldn't help it, the man was getting on my nerves."

"Well next time dear brother if a man does get on your nerves, I wouldn't mind a heads up so I can clear the crew out of the mess." I said icily.

"Speaking of the crew, where are they?" Jasper had his arms wrapped around Alice.

"Right here sir."

I turned around and saw my crew step out from within the shadows.

"LADS!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!"

Esme appeared, her face twisted in anger and frustration.

"What in gods name did you do now?"

"Just having a little fun mom."

"Next time keep it on a low profile son, we aren't here to attract attention."

Emmett nodded, with his grin still intact. I had enough of all the chit chat, time to get down to business.

"Gang, huddle up."

Everyone surrounded me as I laid out the plan.

"Okays, word is that there is a Grand Ball going on in the Royal Palace tonight."

I looked at my comrades and I saw their eyes beam in excitement.

"We're going to use this time to sneak into the palace and grab as many jewels, and valuables as we can."

"Hell yeah! Those rich ass pricks won't know what hit them."

Emmett and Jasper slapped hands.

"Yes, they'll be too distracted with the party to even know what's going on. I want Jasper and Alice to come with me. Emmett, Rose, and Spence, you guys will be the second group. Everyone else you know your places. Stand guard and give us the signal if you sense trouble. Got it?"

"GOT IT!" They all yelled at once.

"Right, let's get going."

Jasper, Alice, and I took the fun of scaling the wall up to the palace. Emmett, Rose, and Spence decided to look for a back way in. Doesn't matter we all agreed to meet back in the ship in exactly 2 hours. The rest of the crew had docked the ship in a secluded place near the palace. It was to dark to see where it was but with our eye sight we knew it was there. Jasper broke through the window silently. He and Alice slipped in, I followed. Once we got in, we nodded and parted ways. This was how we work. We get in together as a group, then once in, we separate to cover more ground. We stayed in contact through my thoughts. If anyone needed trouble, we would be there in a instant.

_Man, I can smell the human blood pouring out of that door. _

_Spence! Keep Focus_

_Sorry sir._

I took a flight of stairs upwards towards the north of the palace. As I reached the top of the stairs, I sniffed right first then left. I froze. There was a scent coming from behind that door at the far end. I reached the door in a matter of seconds and pushed it open. The scent became stronger. I looked inside. It was a empty art room. There was a balcony and everything was colored in white sheets. Where was this scent coming from? Suddenly the wind blew stronger than before, and lifted all the sheets. I stood there frozen in place at the sight. There in front of me was a girl. No, not a girl. A woman. She looked so angelic and innocent as she slept there. I walked towards her, taking slow and steady steps. I didn't want to wake and scare her. I study her closely. She was wearing a gown, a beautiful one that matched her body perfectly. She rolled over so that she was on her back. Hair sprawled all over her face in a seductive manner, and arms hanging loosely on each side. I could see her chest raise and fall as she took deep and even breathes. It was a addictive sight. Then a new breeze came in and stopped dead in my tracks once again. The breeze carried her sweet scent all the way to my nose. _Intoxicating. _I held my breathe, not trusting myself to inhale. I knew the second I inhaled, it would be over. All over. I wouldn't have the will power to stop myself from draining her dry. She stirred in her sleep. My eyes softened. I should probably take her somewhere a little more comfortable. I strode over to her, still holding my breathe, picked her up and carried her out of the room. How am I going to find her room? Then it hit me, I would just follow her scent. But that would mean breathing, and with her in my arms that would be a very hard task. So I concentrated.

_Alice_

Pause

_Edward?_

_Where are you?_

_Directly below you, what's going on and what's that smell?_

_I don't have time to explain, see you in a second._

I kept true to my word, I dashed down the stairs and there stood Alice. She looked at me, then at the girl I was carrying in my arms.

"Edward.." She said hesitantly.

"I know. Just help me hold her while I follow her scent."

Alice nodded. I handed the beauty over to my sister, and closed my eyes. If I was going to do this I had to do this with all my will power. I concentrated for five minutes. I opened my eyes and inhaled. The smell of air was good, but the smell of air and her scent was amazing. I turned and stalked my way down the hall. My nose taking me where ever her scent would be. Alice would trail easily behind me, keeping a good distance. I walked faster as the scent became stronger. It wasn't long before I reached a door.

_**Isabella Marie Swan's Room **_

I laughed at the childish gesture. Isabella huh? Suits her, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I turned around and surely there was Alice behind me holding Isabella. I pushed open the door and nodded towards the bed. Alice skipped over and laid her down. I walked outside and was followed by Alice in a moment.

_I need to go Edward. I still have to find some pretty jewels. _

I nodded.

_I'll stay here. _

Alice gave me a wryly look.

_I'll be fine. _

_Behave yourself. _

I chuckled. _I will. _

With that, she ran off and was out of my sight in a heartbeat. I scoffed. If I had one. I laid my head against the door and leaned my body on it. I closed my eyes and fantasized about the sleeping beauty that was on the other side of that door. _Stop it Edward. _I mentally scolded myself. I weighted the opinions of going inside and taking a look at the magnificent beauty that was just beyond this door, or I could stay out here like a gentleman and leave. I thought about it for quite awhile till I came up with my answer. I was tired of being a gentleman. That was all I ever was. Time to do something that I knew I would regret later on. Hell, I am a man. I turned the knob and stepped into the room. Isabella was still asleep. I sat at the edge of her bed, staring at her face. What was it about this girl that intrigued me so much? She stirred again this time she rubbed her eyes. Oh god she was waking up. What do I do? Do I stay? Or do I run? To late Edward, she's awake.

"Who are you?"

--

**BPOV**

"Who are you?" I asked the beyond gorgeous man sitting at the edge of my bed. Last I remembered I had passed out in the art room. How had I gotten back in my room? No way could this stranger carry me back, could he? I thought about it, even if he did, how did he find my room? Did he ask one of the guards? Wait no, all the guards were guarding the party.

"Edward, Edward Cullen."

I opened my mouth to speak, when he cut me off.

"I already know your name."

"You do?"

He smiled a dazzling, stunning, heart stopping, crooked smile. My god. He pointed to my door.

"Your door was a dead give away, ­_Isa-Bel-la"_

Wow. The way he said my name was a turn on. I blushed.

"Bella actually. Isabella is too formal." I stuck my hand out.

Edward just stared at it. He took it after a moment and shook it. Wow, even our hands felt right. Get a hold of yourself Bella! I smiled and blushed at him. He however seemed to have a dark glint in his eyes. I could have sworn his eyes were topaz a minute ago. I shrugged it off.

"So what brings you here to England?"

"Business" He said in a husky tone. I gulped.

"I see."

I got off the bed. "What kind of business do you do?"

I could feel his eyes following me as I walked over to my dresser.

"Exporting."

"Oh. Is it fun? I always wondered where our goods went."

"Quite enjoyable."

"Mhmm."

I was fumbling with a book, I knew if I looked at him then I would be lost in his eyes. So I didn't dare look at him. I heard a loud crash down the hall and ran to the door.

"Stay here." I whispered back to Edward and he nodded.

I opened my door and peered outside. Down the hall I could see Jacob Black, trying to fix the armor statue he knocked over. I giggled at his fruitless attempts. I closed the door and locked it. I took a chair and pushed it against the knob. I turned around and Edward raised a eyebrow at me. How sexy. That's when I finally got a good look at him. He was wearing a long sleeve white, v-collared shirt. He had brown Capri, yet like slacks that went down a little past his kneecap. From there he had own leather looking boots. He also wore a blue overall which was fitted nice and tight by a belt. I looked at his appearance one again. Don't drool Bella! He couldn't be a exporter. I have never met a exporter dressed like that. But I decided to let it be. I made my way back to the book as I sat down in the seat and turned it towards Edward, always keeping my hands on the pages of the book.

"Who was outside?"

"Oh, just a friend."

"I see."

We sat in uncomfortable silence. I waited and waited for him to break it. If he doesn't break it soon, I swear I might go mad.

"Why aren't you at the ball?"

That caught me off guard. I wonder if I should tell him the truth. Frankly he doesn't look a spy so why the hell not.

"I wanted to get away from the chaos and get some peace and quiet."

"In the abandoned art room?"

I blushed, so it was him that found me and brought me back here.

"Err yeah, thank you though. For carrying me back here."

"Don't thank me, thank my sister Alice, she was the one that carried you."

"Wow, some sister." I said under my breathe. I couldn't be sure but I think he heard me. But it must be me, no one can hear that low. So I waved it off.

"BELLLA!"

I jumped. Jacob had made it to my door and he was now pounding on it. I could see the handle rattle as he tried to open the door.

"BELLA! Come back to the party."

I groaned. Why is it so hard to be left alone. I guess Edward saw my discomfort and smiled at me. I guess it eased me a little. After a few more continuous knocks, pounds, rattles, and pushes. Jacob gave up, either deciding I wasn't in, or he gave up the useless attempt. I relaxed into my chair. I felt something against my finger as I toyed with the pages of the book. Curious I kept playing with it. Edward probably saw my curiosity because he suddenly paid more attention to me. Not that he was staring before. More like observing. I was getting closer to the edge of the page, when something snagged me. I pulled back in alarm and looked at my finger. There was a cut and blood was slightly oozing out of it.

"Ow."

I got up and walked over to the drawer by the balcony, I had stuck my finger in my mouth, sucking on the blood. I pulled a tissue and wrapped it around the cut. I smiled at myself. See I'm a big girl I can take care of myself! I laughed.

"Sorry Edward. I cut myself on a book."

I turned around, not to find Edward on my bed anymore, expect for now he was a few inches in front of me. This closeness would have made me blush, if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes were black. He was moving closer to me with a hungry expression. I was scared. What just happened? Edward was being to nice earlier. I walked backwards until I felt the rail of the balcony and the cool breeze. Edward was at the door of the balcony, then all of a sudden he was right in front of me. I blinked. How did that just happen? How can he move that fast? Edward took a strand of my hair and brought it up to his nose.

"Mhmm. Strawberry and Freesia." I froze. He looked at me with pure hunger.

Before I knew it, he grabbed my head and tilted my head. He placed his ice cold lips on my neck and sniffed it. Edward trailed his lips upwards towards my ear.

"You smell delicious Bella."

I don't know why, but everywhere his lips were, they left a hot trail. I couldn't get enough of the attraction I had for the man who was most likely going to kill me. I shivered. Edward trailed his lips back down my neck and stopped at the base of where my neck and shoulder meets. Then he kissed it. I shivered again.

"Get Ready Isabella. I'm about to take you."

Before I could comprehend what he meant, I felt a sear pain in my neck. He pierced me, but with what. I felt him suck me, he was sucking something. Then it dawned on me. _My Blood. _I willed my hands to function but they wouldn't. I began to feel dizzy from the smell of blood and Edward drinking me. My vision was becoming a blur and I was starting to feel cold. Everything was spinning.

"Edwa..rdd.."

I mumbled.

"Stopp.."

My hands were working now. They seemed to finally understand that it was a life and death situation. I tried to push him off. But he had a solid grip on my shoulders with both hands. Plus he was probably ten times stronger than me. I gave up. It was useless. I should give in. I could feel it, him drinking me dry. Then suddenly he was off me. I slumped back on the balcony rail. Blood dripping and trailing down my neck. Before I passed out I saw this enormous figure lung at Edward. A short, pixie like girl came up to me.

"Oh my god. Bella! Don't close your eyes!"

"Huh.."

"STAY WITH ME DAMN IT! ROSE WE NEED TO GET HER TO CARLISLE NOW!"

I kept my eyes open but my body hit the ground. I held my hand to my neck, trying to make the bleeding stop. I could see the two women working over me. Next thing I knew I was being lifted onto a blonde's back.

"Hold on tight."

Everything was weightless. I felt like I was flying, only I didn't have the energy to enjoy it. I felt the cold water hit my body and someone pulling me. That was the last thing I felt before I gave in. _Sleep is good._

* * *

**REVIEW and tell me what you think(: This was like a uber long chapter! I just kept going! Plus don't worry, Bella won't be turned into a vampire from the bite. Something else will happen. Hopefully this will make more since in the later chapters. Anyways its like 3:02 in the morning. So morning !!**


	3. Pirate Battle

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys(: I enjoyed reading them. Plus, to answer your questions, all the Cullen's have their vampire abilities. I don't seem to have found any pirate stories about Edward and Bella. Care to recommend any?**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

I was tackled to the ground by my brother. I couldn't get the taste of her out of my mouth. So sweet and alluring, the feel of her skin as I bit down, the way she was begging me to stop. It was all to good to be true. I growled at him, pure blood lust in my voice.

"Out of my way."

"Sorry bro, no can do."

"Edward.." Rose was by the balcony doors and she was staring at me. I saw Alice peering over the balcony and waving her hand. Jasper took _her_ and jumped only a moment ago. I have to go after him. I'm not letting her get away from me. She's Mine. I growled.

"Edward man, you need to calm down. Think of what you were doing!"

I couldn't control myself, when she pricked her hand on the book that was it. Her blood was so inviting. Thinking about it makes me crave it all the more.

_Get a hold on yourself._

I looked over to Alice she was now facing me with a deadly look on her face. I growled back and put on a death face.

"Get out of my way." I said it with more aggression this time.

_Think of Carlisle_

I snapped and looked at Alice. She knew damn well what kind of affect our father had on me. Part of my mind knew I had to calm down and get a grip on myself. But the hunger took over, I couldn't do it. No matter how hard I tried. If Carlisle was here, I would probably disobey him and go on a suicide mission after Bella.

"Where did he take her?"

Emmett got in attack position. I couldn't blame him; a minute ago I was all about to tear his head off just to get back to her blood. Rose and Alice looked at each other.

"He took her to Carlisle."

I growled. There was no way I could get to Bella if Carlisle and Esme were in my way. Not to mention my siblings in front of me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Spencer quivering. I scoffed. What kind of vampire quivers? He needs to man up, and I know exactly how to do it. I smirked at my siblings and they stared at me wide eye. They all hunched down and grouped together. They didn't know what they in for. In a flash I was in front of Spencer smiling, he stared at me with fear in his eyes. Couldn't blame him, he was a new born. Barely changed for about two decades. I moved to behind him and caught him in a iron grip. I snarled at him when he tried to break free. He froze instantly; I looked up at my siblings. They stared at me with surprise and confusion in their eyes. I smiled.

"Edward dude, pull yourself together."

I shook my head. Not yet.

"Everyone has slips. We all have tough times."

"Cut the crap Emment."

I looked at my family. _You'll regret this. _My conscious spoke for the first time. I shook my head, knowing it was right. But I just couldn't stop, I needed to get away. Not long, just for a while. I had to control this urge I had for Bella. I would not be able to face her until I did. Hell. I won't be able to face my family until I did. I tightened my grip on Spencer and pulled us out of the corner. Everyone followed us with their eyes, not daring to make a move. I stared into each one of their eyes. My thoughts flickered to the door, I was almost there. I almost had no more use for Spencer. I just needed him as a shield. I knew they would never rip through him to get to me. Once I was close enough to the door, I saw Emment catch on and stepped forward towards us. I threw Spencer at him and ran out the door. I listened to the commotion coming from the room.

_Fuck, he's getting away._

_Oh my god! Emment! _

_Dude, my neck is bruised. _

_Edward… come back…._

I shut my eyes and kept running. Everything was blurred. The smell of humans from the ball, the thoughts of my family, the guilt that I would soon feel, and the taste of Bella in my mouth. I had to get away from it all. I snapped my eyes opened when I smelled a different scent. I growled and change my course, running towards the smell.

--

My body was trembling. I have never felt so much pain in my life. It was like my body was burning from the inside out. I felt the cold wind blow across my face, it felt good. I smiled. I felt something wet slipping down my neck. I assumed it was water, but when I touched it, I smelled it. The scent. Blood. I got dizzy thinking about it. Blood was like my worst enemy, any contact with it and I would faint or throw up. I couldn't stand the smell, the taste, or the thought of it. I faintly felt being carried through a pair of doors. I only smelled the blood. It was everything that filled my nose and mind.

"CARLISLE?! WHERES CARLISLE?!"

I felt the man that was holding me in an iron grip yell frantically. I opened my eyes a little and saw a dim light, and the shadow of a head twisting left and right. He had blonde hair and a pointed face. What caught my attention however, was his eyes. They were black. I gasped and thrashed in his arms. He looked at me with those black eyes. I shuddered. Don't look at me with those eyes, I wanted to say so badly but I couldn't find my voice. Don't look at me with the same eyes that he looked at me with.

"Jasper, what happened?"

I'm guessing he found the man that was named Carlisle. I had calmed down a little, but I was still scared. Would they harm me like Edward did I didn't even know these people.

"Edward bit her."

"Lay her down on the bed! Hurry we don't have much time."

"Will she be changed?"

I felt something cold press against my neck. "It's hard to say, her heartbeat is still pretty strong."

I shook my head left and right, I had to get this burning sensation out of me.. When I could see clearly, I gasped. Even in all this pain and suffering I was being surrounded by three incredibly beautiful people. Staring at their perfect faces it brought me back to Edward. My hands flew to my neck. I felt the dried up trail of blood that had stopped at my breast. My fingers moved on their own and found the two wounds. It burned to touch them. Everything in my body was burning. I reached out.

"F...i..r…e.." I croaked.

"We have to hurry; the transformation is on the way."

Transformation, what transformation? As the blonde gentleman leaned in, he tilted my head to where Edward bit me. I shut my eyes, the fire was increasing now. I could feel it spread through out my whole body. I gripped the bed sheets for support.

"Esme bring me the antidote."

Next thing I know I felt the man stick something into my neck, exactly where the holes were. I screamed. What ever it was it was invading my body fast. My breathing quickened and my body convulsed.

"Jasper! Esme! Hold her down!"

I felt pairs of arms hold my legs down, and another holding my left side down. I felt my body react in shock, I tried to fling them off me, but they were persistent and hung on.

"It'll be over soon." The man cooed at me. I tried desperately to believe him, but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and felt hot tears run down my face. I didn't care, all I needed right now was sweet release from everything. This pain, the party, my parents, Jacob Black, my life. I didn't feel the pain subside; I did however feel my eyes close. Hoping when I wake up that everything would be a dream and I would be back in my silk covered beds waking up to eggs and toast.

"I think it's working Carlisle."

"Good… that's good."

Before I drifted off, I heard the faint sounding of the castle bell. Apparently, my parents have figured out I was kidnapped. This was a birthday for the books. I sighed as I felt the pain disappear little by little. _Happy birthday Bella._

--

"Ugh.."

Who left the damn curtains open? I was going to have a serious talk with one of my chamber maids about leaving my curtains open. I lied in bed and waited for my breakfast to come in and for Theodore to tell me my schedule of the day. After a whole five minutes of waiting, I was getting irritated. Where was everyone? I sat up in my bed and gasped at my surroundings. This was not my room. I looked around and found that it was occupied with a ivory desk at the far left corner, drawers, a mini table on each side of the bed, red carpets, a lamp, and this bed. It was nothing compared to my room, but it was still stunning. In the corner of my eye I noticed a bookshelf. It was piled mountain high with books of all kinds, mostly classics from what I observed. I registered everything that was around me, then I snapped back to reality. Visions of last night came flooding back into my mind.

"_Get Ready Isabella. I'm about to take you."_

I shuddered at the thought of those words. My hands grazed over the holes on my neck. They didn't sting anymore, but they were there. I got up and walked over to the mirror. I looked at myself. Leaning forward and touching the mirror. Everything looked normal, on the surface. But who knows what could be wrong or different about me underneath. If I stepped outside, would I be cooked alive by the sun? I titled my head to see the holes. They were fairly small, and didn't look deep. Looks can be deceiving. I was startled by the knock on my door. I glanced around nervously and decided to act as if I just got out of bed. Jumping into the soft, fluffy mattress, I pulled the covers up.

"Come in" I said in the most groggily voice I could manage.

This small pixie haired maiden came bouncing in, full of excitement. She was short, but I learned never to judge a person by their height, age, or race. She had short hair and topaz eyes. All though she was small, she had a killer body. Even with clothes on you could see that it was toned and she had curves to go with it. She turned her head to me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alice."

I nodded. I wanted to respond, but how would you respond to someone who was most likely helped kidnap you. Therefore, I just stared at her. She held out her hand, I decided to shake it in a friendly gesture. If I didn't, she might eat me. We shook hands and then she proceeded to take in my appearance, just as I did with her. Sometimes her face would be twisted in happiness or frustration. One or the other, I was getting slightly uncomfortable. I pulled the blankets up to my neck and hid my body. I think she took the hint because she turned around and headed over to the dresser. She rummaged through the contents until she finally came back. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at me again. This was awkward. After awhile, she sighed and opened her mouth.

"I know you're scared, but don't be."

_Don't be scared? I woke up in a strange place and she's telling me not to be scared._

"Where am I?" Oh god my voice sounded terrible from the screaming last night.

The pixie girl smiled, "You're aboard a pirate ship."

I stared at her wide eye. "You're a pirate?"

"Yes, I am. But don't be afraid. We don't mean you any harm."

"Then why am I on a pirate ship?"

She gulped, "It's complicated."

I groaned. "Can I at least go outside?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alice stood up and walked over to the door and peered out the circular window. I followed her gaze. I leaned forward a bit and caused a creak in the bed. She must have noticed my curiosity, because she pulled the curtains over the porthole. However before she closed it completely, I swear I saw a glimmer of something glistening on the deck.

"If I'm safe, why am I not allowed leaving the confinements of this room?"

Alice smiled slightly,"Sorry, Captain's orders."

"Who is your captain?! I demand to speak to him!"

"I'm sorry Bella, but you can't"

"Why can't I?"

"It's not the best time to speak to the captain. He is a very busy man."

I imagined the captain to be a very old man, with gray hair under his captain hat, a leather jacket that goes up to his wrinkly hands, and boots that went past his ankle. His face would be covered in wrinkles, with a very pronounced mustache. Stories that my father's generals had told me when they came back from months at sea, would always describe pirate ship captains as vile, nasty, and ill mannered men. I could only hope that this one was different and would spare me mercy.

"I'm sorry Bella, maybe another time."

With that Alice silently left the room, leaving me to my thoughts. What was I going to do now? I was on a mysterious pirate ship, possibly thousands of miles away for me to recognize anyone familiar that could help me. I was alone. For the first time in eighteen years I was really alone ; no body guards, no maids, no dogs, no Theodore, and definitely no parents. I cuddled myself and tears started to swell up in my eyes. I had been asking for freedom since I was like fourteen, but now that I finally got it, it wasn't as what I thought it would be. I found myself missing my parents deeply, and missing my country. Only yesterday did I wake up in my own bed, and today I had woken up in some else's I shuddered at the thought of who laid in this bed before me. I sobbed silently and rocked from side to side.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was someone shouting. I got up from my fallen position and walked to the door. Moving the curtain aside, I peered out the porthole. I gasped, my eyes met with a tangled mess of bronze hair. I could only see the back of the person's head but something about it was oddly familiar. I looked over the guy's shoulder and found a bit of dark brown hair poking out and in. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I could tell it wasn't friendly. Their shoulders were both tense, and they looked as if they were ready to pounce on each other. I shivered. My attention was brought back to them when I heard a sudden bang. I covered my mouth just in time as I let a squeal out. I had duck under the view of the porthole, but I could still see exactly what had happened. The man with dark brown hair had slammed the man with bronze hair into the door. I could hear them perfectly now.

"Move aside." I shuddered; his voice was anything but nice.

"Stop Anthony."

The man, Anthony, only pushed him more and managed to knock him over to the side. His hand was on the doorknob, but in one swift motion he was pinned to the ground. My hand still covered my mouth so my gasped was muffled. I was shocked for two reasons, one Anthony was tackled in blinding speed, and two the man that tackled him was Edward. From this newly acquainted angle I could see both their faces. Not only their faces but more importantly their eyes; both were pitch black. Looking at the black eyes made me shudder once again at the memory of last night. The wound may have healed physically, but I was still hurt mentally. Last night will always be imprinted in my brain. Anthony and Edward both growled at each other like two males fighting for domination. Edward's hands were on Anthony's shoulders, gripping them. Anthony's hands were on Edward's elbow.

"Calm down Anthony" This time Edward's voice gave off a air of authority. Nothing at all like the Edward I talked to last night. How many different sides does this guy have?

Anthony growled, kicked, and clawed at Edward. Nothing worked, Edward had a firm grip on him and wasn't about to let go. After awhile everything settled down. I could faintly see the rise and fall of Anthony's chest as he thought logically. Anthony mumbled something, and Edward got off him. They were both up at blinding speed. Anthony had his back turned to me.

"You'll regret this _Captain_."

Captain?! Edward is the captain of this pirate ship that I'm on! Well I believe it is a pirate ship, though there are many supernatural things that seem to be happening aboard this ship. First, there are the eyes. Second, the way they move so fast. Third, the way they were all so pale and strikingly beautiful. Lastly, the fact that Edward bit me. I saw Edward turn around as Anthony made his way through the shadows. His eyes were cast downwards and his thumb and index finger were pinching his nose. I stared at his unbelievable, breathtaking, beauty. Even when he was flustered and frustrated, he still looked perfect. I thought back to last night before I cut my finger. Edward and I were talking so pleasantly and calmly. What happened? I thought everything was going smoothly. My hand, on its own accord, made its way to my neck once again. Rubbing circles around the holes, I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of what it was like when Edward bit me. Even though there was tremendous pain, I felt pleasure as well. As weird as that may sound, it was true. A small part of me couldn't help but feel a electrical shock pass through my body. A current that was being transmitted from Edward into me. The moment he sank his teeth into me, I felt like we were connected underneath all the pain. I probably didn't realize that consciously, but I guess my unconscious did it for me. I didn't realize that my breathing was heavy and hoarse. I controlled my breathing and slowly opening my eyes. The sight I met with was a surprise. Edward was staring at me through the port hole. His eyes memorizing mine, and mine his. His eyes were now topaz due to the dim light that was being emitted from the candles at the top of the wall. When did those come on? We held each other's gazes. Soon after, Edward slowly lifted his hand and placed it on the window. His hand was slightly bigger than mine. Like the rest of his body, his hand held a sign of youthfulness, no sign of aging or roughness from manual labor. I don't know what possessed me but I lifted my hand and place it directly on his through my side of the window. I felt a electric shock rush through me. Even with this thin barrier of a glass, I could still feel the connection between us. I never took my eyes off Edward, and the moment I placed my hand on the window his eyes lit up, as if he felt what I felt. The feeling, the connection. Just as quickly as it came, it left. Edward soon took his hand off the porthole and placed it back at his side. His body composure was now rough and hard. He looked at me for another thirty seconds and then walked away. Not even turning back. I felt a sudden wave of various feelings. So many, and so indescribable. After a few minutes, I had finally regained control over my body. It was like he put some kind of spell over me. I blinked and noticed that I still had my hand on the window. I removed it and closed the curtain. I turned around and stalked over to the bed. I reminisced on my family and my home. How I missed them both so much. But the thought of being away from Edward's presence pained me. I don't know why I felt this way, or how I had become so physically attached to a guy I met yesterday. All I know is that Edward Cullen had some kind of invisible hold on me, and I could tell it wasn't going to break anytime soon.

--

**EPOV**

I stomped all the way back to my quarters, not turning around once. I was scared that if I turned around and looked back at the path I was came from, I would run back down it; back to her. Isabella Marie Swan. Her name was elegant and beautiful. It fit perfectly with her. Someone that beautiful and unique should have such a name. As I rounded the last corner before I reached my room, I was met with a surprise visitor.

"Edward"

"Alice"

We looked at each other, waiting for the other to break the silence. That's what I liked about Alice, she and I could understand each other so well. Even if we had different taste, we still understood what one another was thinking. Out of all my siblings, I liked Alice the best.

"What were you thinking Edward?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"I honestly don't know."

She scoffed, "Is that the best answer you can come up with!?"

Alice took steps closer to me.

"She's a human! Do you comprehend what I'm telling you? She is a HUMAN, aboard a pirate ship. Not just an ordinary pirate ship, but one that is inhabited solely by vampires. Do you understand the danger that she is in? What will the crew do when they find out that there is a human aboard? Did you think that if you told them and talked it out with them that they would stop from jumping all over each other to get first dips on her."

"You make it sound like I don't know that. I know what the dangers are aboard this ship Alice, I am its captain. You don't think that I had thought about these?"

"And what do you intend to do then? Keep her locked up in that room, wait for all this to blow over then dump her on the next port we hit?"

I growled, "No Alice, I don't intend to keep her locked up in that room, nor do I want to dump her on the next port off."

Alice looked at me with horror on her face, "And what are you going to do? Keep her here? Make her your personal slave? Train her like a dog and make her do your bidding?"

That angered me; I growled at Alice and slammed my hand into the wall. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth together. I breathed slowly in and out, in and out. I repeated this technique ten times. I can't keep her here, it was too dangerous. But I couldn't drop her off at the next dock. Where would she go? She would be thousands of miles from home with no resource or connections of finding her way back. If we were still on course, then we should be passing the middle of France by now, heading towards Spain. Who would she know in Spain, was she fluent in Spanish? I shook my head. I looked at Alice and saw worry portrayed on her eyes. Typical of Alice, being with Jasper must have rubbed off on her. The ability to feel people's emotions is his gift, so I assume Alice now feels sympathy for Bella. I smiled faintly. That loosened her up.

"I'm sorry Edward; the things I said were uncalled for."

I walked u p to her and hugged her. I stroked her hair, "its okay Alice."

We embraced for a few minutes until someone cleared their throat. I turned around and was met with two pairs of eyes. Emment and Jasper were staring at us, mostly me. Alice danced out of my arms and into Jaspers. Emment walked up to me and patted my shoulder. It was his way of saying that everything was going to be fine. I smiled. My family is always there to cheer me up.

"Dude, you scared the shit out of us last night. You just took off without saying anything."

"Yeah man, not cool. Don't do that again." Jasper added his comment.

I recalled the events that happened last night.

_I ran towards the smell. It was different and unique. Plus it was defiantly close. Before I knew it, I was outside the palace and standing in a rose garden. I inhaled the scent of roses. Roses are my favorite flower; I loved the scent and the color of it. Is it because if was the color of blood red, I don't know. Roses have always captivated my attention. This time was now different. The garden was filled with roses. Only red roses though. I walked through the garden, letting my nose guide me as I made my way through the bushes. I had ventured to the far corner of the garden, where only a few roses grew on a bush. Like outcasts, these roses were ignored by the rest of the population. I bent down and touched it gently. I could only understand how it feels. Being abnormal, never able to do the things that others can do, always having something to hide. That feeling was killing me from the inside out. I rustle from behind me brought me out of my deep thought. I sprang around and clutched down in attack position. It was that smell. As I walked closer to the trees, cautiously of course, I had now a better understanding of what the smell was. It was blood. Fresh blood. However, it wasn't only blood; something else was mixed in with the scent. Something more, something rare. I pushed the branch aside and stepped into the black abyss of trees. As I ventured deeper and deeper into the woods, the scent became heavier and stronger. I saw something up front, no more than 10 yards away fro me. I sprinted over there and was greeted with a horrifying sight. There on the ground lies a dead maiden. I looked at her face, trying to only look at her naked body when necessary. She looked young, probably not even more than 25 years old. So young, so foolish. As I walked closer to the corpse, ripped clothes and tattered remains were what I saw. I saw her dress from the ball, which was ripped right down the side. I saw her undergarments; corset, bra, underwear, etc... All stained with blood. I turned my head back to the body of the girl. This time I studied her body. It was gross and disturbing. Her stomach was torn open and her legs were bent in a awkward position. Her hands were laid by her side and her face was tilted so you could only see on eye, staring at nothing, blank and lifeless. I wasn't looking at the damage however; I was looking at any signs or physical injuries due to defense fullness. Due to the evidence that was surrounding me, I could only come up with the assumption that she raped and killed or that the two were caught up in the heat of the moment and later on the guy killed her brutally and fled. I could find no visible signs of bruising and forcefulness. _

"_Find anything"_

_I froze. Sniffing the air, I realized what the mystery scent was. Mixed with the scent of fresh blood was the scent of the same creature as I am a vampire. I slowly turned around and saw the man in all his glory. He was wearing nothing and stood a few inches taller than me and had jet black eyes that went well with his dark brownish hair. _

"_Like my work? I call it 'Change' See how the girl's stomach is all torn apart and spread out. That's what it feels like when you first change into a vampire. But I'm quite sure you know what that feels like. _

_I spat in disgust._

"_What's wrong ?"_

"_You're disgusting."_

_The man only chuckled at me. _

"_Art comes in all shapes and forms. I personally know a few people who would consider this a masterpiece."_

_I growled. "Why did you lure me out here?"_

"_AH! Smart aren't we. Well you see, the reason that I purposely had my way with this girl and let her bleed to death was because I wanted to talk to you personally. I know that you are the captain of your ship and I knew you were going to break into the palace tonight as the ball was being hosted. You see, my family has been studying your clan for awhile now and we propose a pirate battle. The rules are simple; we battle at sea with our respected crews. The winner gets whatever he demands for, and the loser and his crew will be killed by the other crew. Easy enough."_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Why? Because I'm bored with life. All there is to this life is hunting and drinking. I want some adventure and action. Therefore I decided long ago that I would make up a game and play it with who ever I found worthy. Then I stumbled upon your crew just 7 months prior, at the coast of Iceland. Your crew and you had ambushed a Viking ship and stolen all their goods. I, at that time, was passing by on a smaller ship which was taking me to England to seek out crew members. Now, seven months later, I have my crew and my ship, and I am ready to do battle."_

_I opened my mouth, but was silent when the man had a evil gleam in his eyes._

"_Don't worry, the game itself won't start until 3 months. Three months should be enough time to gather all your materials and weapons right? The terrain is all of Europe. Well with that said, I must be going. I do have a lot more business to attend too. See you in three months time."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_James" Without turning around, James ran off not even asking for my name. I looked back at the girl and felt a pain of sorrow. This innocent maiden had died because of me, because of this sick, twisted game. Just you wait James, in three months the game will be on, and the stakes will be high. Without a final glance, I turned around and ran all the way towards the port. As I arrived the edge at the edge of the forest, I saw my siblings moving hastily about in front of the humans. I straightened my clothes and stepped out of the shadows._

I growled. James, I will not lose to you.

"Hello?" Emment was waving his hand in front of me.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck, finally. I've been trying to get your attention for like a minute now. Dude what happened to you?"

"Sorry I zoned out."

"What were you thinking about?"

I thought of a quick lie.

"Anthony and I had a fight earlier."

Well it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh shit, what happened?"

"I think he smelled Bella's scent in the room. He thought I had taken stow a way on board and was keeping her from the crew. He told me if I let him have a taste, then he would keep quiet."

"Want me to beat the shit out of him? I always wanted to do it. He gives off such a cocky attitude. I always wanted to right hook him in the eye."

I chuckled and waved it off.

"Thanks but no thanks Emment. If you do that my crew will believe its okay to go around swing right hooks at everyone they think is annoying."

"I didn't say annoying, I said cocky."

I smiled one last time and opened my door.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I can handle him."

"All right man, what ever you say. Laters."

Emment chased after Alice and Jasper who had already left and rounded the corner a moment ago. I smiled at my brother and closed my door. I sat down on a chair and tried to think off a solution to all these problems. However the only thing I could think of was Bella. Sweet Bella.

* * *

**Woo hoo(: Sorry for the long wait guys. But I hope you like this chapter. Review please!**


	4. Aboard the Ship

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. After like 8498564679 days man. LOL Sorry guys, got tied up in school, and club activities. AHHH. Joys of School =.="  
**

**Chapter Four

* * *

  
**

"RISE AND SHINE!"

I screamed and fell off the bed. I landed with a thud and rubbed my butt. I looked up and saw Alice staring at me with amused topaz eyes. I shook my head and used the edge of the bed as support, and lifted myself up. When I was finally up, I turned around and glared at Alice.

"You could try to be a little quieter next time."

"Well sorry Princess, but not all of us have the luxury of being woken by personal maids and butlers."

I scoffed and turned around. "Who says all of us like the luxury." I mumbled lowly to myself.

"Hmmm…"

I glanced back at Alice but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at my closet. But I was sure that she heard what I said. Note to self, super hearing. That makes my five on my list of suspicious things.

"OHH! BELLA! YOU HAVE TO WEAR THIS!"

Alice pulled out a black and white uniform with a matching hat. The uniform itself was first to be worn with the white dress, then topped off with a black vest that was securely tightened with a red ribbon. She pulled out a pair of matching boots and a hat that went along with it. As she tossed me the uniform to wear, I stared at it in shock. No way am I wearing this, I have never worn anything that was higher than my knees. I surveyed the attire and looked back to Alice. I saw a playful smirk making its way across her face. I shook my head vigorously; in return she just nodded with the same amount of force.

"No Alice."

"Yes you will."

"And if I don't cooperate? What will you do then?"

"Oh nothing to bad, expect play dress up with you for at least 4 hours straight and then making you parade around the whole ship in 4 inch high heels, and to top it off I'm going to make you give a striptease for the crew."

I gasped in horror and Alice just winked and smiled.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, believe me, I would."

We had a glaring contest for a minute. Alice, being one of the strange beings on this ship, didn't even blink once. Eventually it was me that lost. I was pushed into the bathroom by Alice, who swiftly closed and blocked the door right after I got in, preventing me from escaping. I examined the room for a window or hole for me to crawl out of. But seems like the only way out was through the door I came in or being flushed down the toilet. I weight my options and pondered if my head could fit into the toilet hole. In the end logic won. I slowly and silently put on the outfit. When I finished I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. To be honest, the outfit hugged all of my curves completely and perfectly, it even hugged curves that I wasn't aware I had. Thanks to the ribbon, the vest was tied very tightly across my chest which made my breasts look bigger. I praised myself mentally with pulling off this kind of outfit. I put on the boots and knocked on the door, signaling that I had finished. Alice threw the door open not a minute later and shrieked.

"You look awesome Bella!"

I smiled and she took it as a sign of encouragement.

"Oh right! Let's go meet the crew!"

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. I didn't even realize that we had left the room till I saw the bright rays of the sun. We walked onto the deck, and I lifted my head and inhaled.

I had always loved the smell of the sea. Ever since I was a little kid, I would find myself sneaking out of lessons to go the dock and just sit there for hours watching the sea, or until someone came and took me back. Sure, I got into a lot of trouble for skipping lessons, since I was being educated in how to be a good wife and mother after I was married. But the call of the sea was strong and somehow I always felt that I belonged right here out at sea, instead of being coped up in a room.

I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and looked up to find Edward staring at me. He had a look for admiration and curiosity in his eyes, while mine were wide with shock. Edward stood in the sun, with bright diamonds glittering off his body. I was surprised and intrigued. I turned back to Alice to find that she was to glittering, and smiling at some man. I observed him for a minute, until he looked up at me and smiled. Then recognition struck me, it was the man that had carried me as he swam through the waves that night.

"Bella, meet Jasper, my husband. Jasper meet Bella."

Jasper stuck out his hand, and I shook it. "I think we are already acquainted, right Bella?"

I fidgeted nervously and nodded my head. Alice just laughed at my shy ness and started blabbing about the crew and the deck.

"Seriously, you think that with a crew of 250 pirates, someone could come and scrub the deck more often. Look at it! They didn't even clean up from the raid two days earlier!"

I glanced around the deck, ignoring Edward's stare, and I had to admit it was a mess. There were empty cups scattered across the floor, barrels that were probably once full of beer, now empty and knocked over, torn shirts, and splattered red wine.

"You guys should really scrub that red wine off the deck before it is permanently stuck there."

I turned around and told Alice and Jasper. To my curiosity, they glanced back and forth to each other, nervously. Weird, I thought I was the nervous one here. I tilted my head to the left and raised an eyebrow at them. I heard a chuckle come from the left and I slowly moved my head. There stood Edward, with crossed arms, and he was leaning against the side of the ship.

"What's so funny Edward?"

"Nothing, but I agree, we should get the men up here to clean all this guck off the floor."

I examined Edward and took in his appearance. He had the same clothes on as last night, but this time he added a long, brown jacket, and a captain's hat. I had to admit, he looked pretty damn hot. I diverted my eyes from his shining body, and into his beautiful hair. I loved the way his hair moved when the wind blew, and how his bangs fell on his face perfectly. If I had a canvas, or if I could draw, I would draw Edward. Right here, right now. I was tempted to walk across to him and touch his body, starting from his face, to the arms, down his chest. I exhaled.

"EMMENT!"

I heard Alice shout out, and broke away from Edward and look over to the person approaching us. If you could call him a person, he was HUGE! He was possibly at least 3 times my size and not in the fat kind of way. The well-built, buff, strong kind of way. You could see his muscles poking out of his shirt. Yet, Alice went up to him and hugged him. I also took into note that he was shining as well.

"Emment! Come and meet Bella."

It was a hilarious sight to see Alice dragging Emment towards me since he could have probably picked her up and carried her here.

"Bella meet Emment, Emment meet Bella."

I waved, intimidated by his size. Next thing I know I was being picked up and crushed tightly into a stone cold chest. I winced in pain, and gasped for air. I was literally coughing.

"Put her down Emment! You're suffocating her."

I was released and silently thanked Jasper with a nod.

"Sorry Bellal, I don't know my own strength sometimes."

I laughed out loud to this comment and waved it off.

"Apparently."

"Got a problem Edward?!"

I stepped aside so that I had a better view of both Edward and Emment.

"As a matter of fact I do!"

"You want to take this outside?!"

"WE ARE OUTSIDE YOU DUMBASS!"

"THEN LET'S GO!"

"Please, that would be a waste of time."

"Talking to an insensitive prick like you is a waste of time."

"Ouch. Dear brother that hurt."

I moved my head left and right, trying to keep up with this argument. It seemed like Edward and Emment were going to pounce on each other any minute now. The next thing they did, surprised me. They laughed and started throwing insults back and forth. I looked to Alice in confusion and she shook her head. Jasper smiled gently beside her.

"Boys will be boys."

"HEY! We are not boys, we are men!" I saw Emment turn around and scold a beautiful woman with blonde hair, and a perfect body. She laughed and patted his arm.

"Okays Emmie, men will be men."

"Now that just sounds wrong, and don't call me Emmie in public!"

We all burst out laughing and agreed with Emment, or Emmie."

"Bella, this is my wife, Rosalie."

"Rose sweetie, meet Bella."

"How do you do?" She smiled softly at me.

"Hello."

"Edward man! Why are you standing so far away? Come closer and mingle with us."

Now that Emment mentioned it, Edward has been keeping a good distance from the rest of us ever since we got here. It felt as if he was trying to restrain himself from coming any closer to us, or me. I had a feeling it was because of my presence that Edward kept himself at such a far range. I was overwhelmed with a wave of sadness. Does he dislike me that much that he has to keep such a far distance from me? I turned back around and coached myself down. I wouldn't let him get the better of me. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Jasper. He looked at me with sympathy. Jasper leaned closer and whispered in my ear.

"It's okay Bella. He's always like that."

I nodded in understanding and willed myself to think about something else, besides Edward. The gang started to talk about the raid two days ago and I felt somewhat left out. So I decided to break myself from the circle, and moved to the farthest corner of the deck and sat on a barrel. I heard the beer swish inside as I sat down. I studied the ship. There were four masts, a beautiful layout of the beak of the ship, and the stern that protruded out of the ship. Underneath all the mess, and disorder you could tell that the hardwood floor was cleaned daily and had a magnificent look to it. I sighed and closed my eyes, and enjoyed the sea and wind blowing in my face.

"It's called a Galleon."

I snapped my eyes opened and saw Edward standing there observing me.

"Huh?"

He smiled and raised his arms so that he was inducting to all of the ship.

"It's called the Galleon." He repeated.

"Oh!" Smart one Bella, real smart.

There was a awkward silence between us. No one knew how to break the tension. Now that Edward and I are so close, I couldn't help but me reminded of what happened last night. It was still fresh in mind, replaying itself over and over again. My conscious was telling me to run away and never look back. Get myself away from Edward, because he might be a vicious monster and hurt me again. But my body would not move. It was like my heart was telling me not to be scared and that Edward would never hurt me, that I had nothing to be afraid of. I felt something pull me back, like it was no use running away. Edward would always find me somehow.

The tension just got stronger, so I just averted my eyes back out to sea. Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I moved my head in that direction and was greeted with the site of another ship. I gasped. I turned around to look at Edward; his eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion. I reached out and pull out the sleeve of his shirt. He looked at me and relaxed.

"Edward! What do we do about that ship?"

"It's a government ship. You can tell by the design of their flag."

I looked back over to the ship, and saw a vivid design of the flag of Spain. We were all the way in Spain already!? This ship moves fast.

"Do we sound the alarm for the men?"

"No, not yet. Just inform them to be ready in case of an attack."

"Okay"

"Bella, I need you to come with me."

Edward grabbed my hand before I go answer him, and we were moving quickly towards the stairs. He brought me into a room connected to the stern. He opened the door and pushed me in. The whole time his hands were on mine, I felt a current of electricity fly through me, it was amazing. I couldn't get enough of it; it was like we were meant to be, connected as one. I wonder if Edward felt it too.

"Stay in here till I come back and get you."

"Wait Edward, what's going on?!"

"The Spanish might come aboard."

"Why do I have to be in here?"

"It's just a precaution. We don't want them to take our ship away if they think we are doing something illegal."

"Are we doing something illegal?"

"Kidnapping the princess of England, and smuggling her past Spain's borders, would be considered illegal."

"Oh"

He chucked and patted my head.

"Don't worry Princess Isabella Swan, I promise you we won't get caught."

With that Edward left and locked the door. I sighed and fell onto the bed, eventually sleep consumed me again. _Damn it Bella, what is this ship doing to you. _

--

I got off the bed and looked out the window. The sun was setting and it reflected onto the sea. I walked over to the table and lit a candle. It was going to get dark soon, and I'll most likely break, crush, and bump something in the dark. As the candle brightened the room, I finally got a good view of what the room was like. Scattered across the desk was maps, books, pens, journals, and tools. The bed that I had slept on was a slightly smaller than a twin size bed. Lined across the north walls were portholes and underneath them was the door I came in from. On the opposite side there was a bookcase. The rest were engulfed in shadows and to hard to recognize. As I was about to walk towards the bookshelf, there came a knock on the door. I walked over to it.

"Who is it?" I asked quietly. I heard a deep chuckle from the other side of the door, like it was muffled.

"Edward"

I quickly opened the door, and there in all his glory, stood Edward Cullen. He smiled warmly at me, and I returned it with a sheepish grin. In his hand, he had a cup of something steaming hot, and in the other he had a plate of food. It smelled delicious.

"May I come in?"

I nodded and stepped aside. He walked over to the table, moved some of the tools and part of the maps, and placed the food down. Edward turned back around and gestured me over. I walked over slowly, trying not to trip over air and making a fool out of myself. When I reached the table, Edward was behind me with a chair. I sat down and he pushed me in. Then he walked across, to the other side of the table, and sat down. Then I reminded myself, this was the first time we were really alone together since that faithful night. I mean sure we were alone on the deck, but Alice and them were near by. This time, it was just me and him.

"Go ahead, dig in."

I moved the tray of food towards me, and leaned over and inhaled it. _Mouth watering_. I picked up the fork, and started to eat. I looked up at Edward occasionally, and everything I would catch him watching me. I looked back down in embarrassment and continued to devour my food. It not only smelled good, it tasted great! I looked over to the drink, and raised an eyebrow and pointed at it.

"It's hot chocolate."

"Oh"

"The cook thought you were a bit cold so she made you a cup."

I took the cup, and took a sip. The chocolate melted on your tongue, and the temperature was just right to warm your whole body. I felt like a little girl during Christmas. As I was eating, Edward kept staring at me in a awkward silence. I could feel his gaze bore into me. Like he was looking at my soul, I finally gathered enough courage and looked up.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

--

**EPOV**

I carried a tray of food, and a cup of hot chocolate to Bella. Patty, the cook, had suggested that I bring Bella some food, since she was most likely starving. On a ship of vampires, Patty was the only human, excluding Bella. It is logical to have a human chef, if we had a vampire chef, he/she would most likely be too disgusted to touch the food, let alone cook it.

We had recruited Patty from an English royal ship, around 2 years ago. You may wonder, why do we need a human chef aboard a vampire ship, where the vampires don't even eat human food. The answer is that on every stop we make, Patty would go out to the market and buy us barrels of animal blood and haul it back to the ship. It is difficult not to attract attention walking around the sun with glittering diamonds shining off you. I whistled on my way over to where Bella was staying, in _my_ quarters. I was thinking about her sleeping in my bed, in my room, under my blankets, and on my pillow. I could already imagine a future with her, out at sea, with her by my side, and at night she would sleep with me in my bed. Head tucked comfortably underneath my arms. I smiled at the thought.

_Wow, the captain is in a good mood today._

I acknowledged my crew and smiled. They bowed in return.

_Man. I smell fresh blood._

I paused on my walk and turned to Gary. He was about my height, only a little shorter, and he had been with us for at least 50 years. He looked at me and waved. I smiled.

"Don't worry yourself Gary; it's just the animal blood that spilled over." I lied.

I turned and continued to walk. Gary's thought had brought back what happened last night. How would I face her? How can I even be in the same room with her after what I do? Not to mention, how would Bella feel. She must hate me, the man that tried to kill her and kidnapped her from her family. She must really hate me. As II went up the stairs, and came in front of the door. What should I do? Should I knock? Or should I just go directly in. I decided to be a gentleman and knock Would she even want me in there?. Last thing I wanted to do was scare her. I heard some shuffling in the room.

"Who is it?" Her sweet voice was music to my ears. I laughed.

"Edward"

I waited patiently as Bella opened the door. Once she did, I was greeting in the beautiful sight of her. She was wearing the outfit that Alice gave her earlier. It was a bit more ruffled, but it was still good. She looked magnificent. Everything about her was perfect, and I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted more, I needed more. She is my _siren_.

"May I come in?"

Bella moved aside for me, I walked into the room with confidence, even though I was like jelly on the inside. Setting the food and drink down, I refocused my attention on Bella. I made a signal for her to come over and eat. Being the gentleman that I was, I pulled out a chair for her and tucked her in. Then I proceeded to walk across the table and sit at the other end. I watched her take little bites at first, which later evolved into bigger and bigger bites. I smiled, she is hungry. Life on a pirate ship isn't easy, and we are a vampirate ship. I watched Bella eat, it was so fascinating. Bella would look up from time to time, and then went back to look at her food, like she was shy. I smirked. She was to cute for her own good.

Halfway through the meal, Bella pointed at the cup of hot chocolate.

"It's hot chocolate."

I watched as she sipped her drink, savoring every moment of this entrancing show, never wanting it to end. As Bella popped the last bite of her dinner into her mouth, I sighed in disappointment.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I stared at her like a idiot.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh"

Bella dismissed the rest of the conversation, but I knew there was something on her mind. I, on the other hand, wanted to know more about Bella. Her life, childhood, friends, hobbies, interest, and goals. I was debating with myself on how to start the conversation. I couldn't just go _Hey! What was your life like before I bit you and had my family kidnap you onto my ship? _I slapped myself. I exhaled and looked up.

"So, tell me more about you."

_Smooth one Cullen._

**BPOV**

Edward wanted to know more about me that made my heart soar. I didn't know where to begin, maybe my boring, controlled life back at the palace. Or about my lack of a social life. I sighed and realized there wasn't much to say.

"What do you want to know?"

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was like every princess' childhood. My parents would always be busy, so we didn't have any real family bonding time."

"What about your education?"

"My parents hired the best teacher across England to come and teach me. But my lessons revolved solely around how to be a proper lady, what to say, how to act, and what I was expected to be/do when I was married."

"Which was?"

"Be a good, loyal, and respectful wife to my husband. Give him kids and fulfill all my duties as a mother."

"Wow, sounds pretty laid out."

I laughed," It is."

"What's so funny about it?"

I looked at Edward. _Should I tell him the truth?_

"I never really felt as if I fitted in with the whole Princess role."

"What do you mean?"

"As I grew older, I discovered my hobbies and interest. It led to the point where I was ditching lessons, and just sinking away to adventure out of the castle grounds."

I smiled at the memory of me getting lost when I was 12, and didn't make it back home till nightfall.

"Tell me your interests Bella."

I looked into Edward's eyes and saw that he was intrigued by my life. Why was beyond me. I smiled and continued to describe to him everything I found interesting.

"Well, I would love to go into the woods at sunset and just sit listen to nature. Usually, I wouldn't have made it back home till it was late. My parents would always lecture me about how I'm a princess and that was not a princess should act. But I didn't care, I just kept going back."

Edward laughed and smiled. "Bella you are amazing."

I smiled and said thank you.

"Tell me something about yourself Edward."

"Oh right, what would you like to know?"

"Your childhood."

He frowned and closed his eyes. I thought he was mad and was about to tell him that he could drop it.

"I don't remember much from my childhood. I remember I had a father and mother, both loving and amazing. They raised me like a gentleman, and gave me what I wanted, but always restraining the gifts so not to spoil me."

"They sound like they really love you."

"Yes, after all these years, I can still remember my parent's love. It's a very strong memory for me."

"I would love to meet them, are they back in England?"

Edward stiffened and shook his head.

"They died long ago."

"Oh.." The atmosphere got really awkward, I made Edward think of a memory that was painful to him, I shouldn't have brought it up. "I'm sorry."

Edward opened his eyes and met mine. He smiled faintly.

"It's alright. I think about them a lot. They're death isn't as painful anymore once I think about all that they have given me. So don't be sorry."

I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"So tell me about your interest."

"Well for one, I love to be out at sea. I can't find any words to describe the sensation I feel when I'm out on deck and I can see the entire ocean laid out for me."

"I understand how you feel."

"Do you now?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Don't tell, but since I was 8, I would sneak away early in the morning go to the shore. I would sit there for hours and watch as the sun shone on the surface of the sea. It's beautiful."

Edward stared at me amused and I blushed. He leaned in closer.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Bella, nothing to be embarrassed about."

I laughed out loud. Soon enough, Edward laughed with me. As the laughing died down, I got curious. I had all these questions pent up inside of me, and I didn't know how to ask them or bring them up. I sighed and looked at Edward. He was staring at me, with interest. I wanted to know the answers to all my questions, but how could I ask him. I had no doubt that once I voiced my worries, Edward would become distant and beyond my reach. I didn't want that, I wanted him to be near me all the time. I could never get enough of him. With the last amount of courage I had, I looked up.

"Edward"

"Yes Bella?"

"What happened last night?"

Edward stiffened, I had asked my question, and I wanted an answer. He was not leaving this room until I get my answer, and I will put up a fight. I looked at Edward and saw pain, doubt, and more importantly regret in his eyes. I ducked my head, and in a quiet voice I asked him.

"What are you…"

* * *

**Hope this chapter was okay for you guys. Plus I feel like a real butt for making you guys wait so long. SORRY D:**


End file.
